sugar skies
by perverted fox
Summary: 4 months after kevins mother abandoned him , kevin and his father are starting to get back to normal. But What happens when a certain gaped tooth bully discovers he works at sugar skies, a maid cafe,as a maid? REV!kevedd .lots of homosexual stuff after chapter 3 ,crossdressing,bullying


**Hi guys! this is my first ever kevvedd fan fic. Prepare for some grammar issues that i will try my hardest to work out. Also lots of gay sexual activity after chapter three . i will try to update every week! reviews are welcome**

crying.

That's all he heard after the door slammed shut .slowly walking down the stairs into the blackness of his house the crying turned to heaving. on the floor was Kevin's father holding himself like he would break at any given moment . Kneeling down slowly as not to startle the man ,he grabbed the larger males hand. His father began to untwist his body, attempting to look at the red head .but The second he looked into kevins eyes , his body crumpled as he formed to dust leaving the blackness to swallowed the boy whole .

Kevin shot up from his bed , gasping and trying to hold in tears from slipping past his forest green eyes. That was the fifth time he had that dream. The one that reminded him that his mother had abandoned him and his father .

That was 4 months ago at the beginning of summer . Now creeping into the middle of September , the two males where once again showing signs of father, being the strong man he was, never let kevin see him cry after that. They struggled a bit financially for the first month until kevin found a job to support all his wants like his cell phone bill and gas money.

Pushing the dream from his mind, he snatched up his glasses and put them on. rummaging around in the dim light he soon located his cellphone . finally finding it and realizing it was 6:28 he groaned , 2 more minutes and his usual alarm for school would go off. pushing himself out of bed he began his normal morning routine of showering , putting on clean clothes , and packing his messenger bag for school.

After all was said and done , it was only 7:15 . killing the 5 minutes till nazz normally texted him to come get her he went into the hallway to look at himself in the full length mirror. Being of simple fashion and relatively slim he only adorned a pair of khaki pants and a crisp button up shirt covered by a slate gray sweater .

A buzz from his cell phone notified him that he had a text . swiping at the screen to unlock his phone he opened the message from nazz.

Time for hellschool kev .

come pick me up already.

'What an impatient woman' he thought. running back to his room he grabbed his quiz bowl cap and car keys , slipping into his black vans as he reached the front door.

reaching nazz's house in 10 minutes he obnoxiously honked the horn until he saw the blonds face glaring daggers into him by her door. Sliding into the passenger seat she punched his arm .

" you are a senior and you still act like you are a freshman nazz ." he pouted only to grin as she wrapped her arms around the red head .

"you're one to talk four eyes ." she quipped back , puling away and fastening her seatbelt as kevin began driving to the highschool.

Finding a nice parking spot to hopefully avoid his car being t.p'd or egged by any of the school bullies was easier than normal today. Walking into peach creek highschool side by side , both him and nazz began to scan for a certain teal haired moron they called their friend. Quickly locating said person by their lockers they ran to meet him.

" greetings nat , how has your week progressed ?" kevin inquired , shoving a few of his Ap course text books into his locker . rolling his eyes in an annoyance he replied. " Had to work THREE FUCKING DOUBLES AT THE DAMN MOVIES. jesus effin christ its like nobody but me works there!" kevin and nazz looked at the distraught boy with pity.

" speaking of jobs , hows your job at the PLACE going kev ?" nazz asked . kevins face flushed red at the mention of his job. He had only told his two best friends where he worked , making them swear to never tell a soul. Only after about a hundred promises from them both did he finally tell them he worked at sugar skies , a Japanese style maid cafe in the city , as a maid. Nat laughed for a good 30 minutes when he told them until nazz punched him so hard he had a bruise for a month . But after all was out on the table , they congratulated him on finding a job he truly enjoyed. He knew it was silly to think they would judge him for that when they were also two out of the three people who knew he was gay ( his dad also, and being very accepting about it).

" it is going very well, thank you for asking nazz. I very much enjoy it." he smiled at her . "speeking of which i do have to go in again today, so nat will have to escort you home ." The teal haired boy bowed at his name and flamboyantly said " at your service my lady !"

the blonde rolled her eyes before they bulged for a moment . " shit Kev , Edwards coming this way !" Looking over his shoulder he saw the tall male slinking his way over , blue eyes burning holes into Kevin's freckled skin. Nat automatically puffed up as the red head tried his best to act calm.

" hello pumpkin ~" a dark voice drawled " i see you still have annoying little flies hanging around you . why don't you ditch these bugs and come with me ?" eddwards voice was sickeningly sweet .

"How about you piss off double d ." nazz snapped , only to cower back the moment the raven haired male turned to glare at her.

" first off GIRL , flies shouldn't talk to me , and second don't put it past me to beat the living crap out of you." as he spoke he snatched a handful of her hair and pulled at it.

" cut it out eddward !" kevin said , grabbing at the taller males wrist .

Eddward automatically turned his attention to the ginger. " now now pumpkin, you should know to never tell me what to do ." he said,slamming the petite boy into the lockers after releasing nazz's hair .

Soft black locks tickled freckled cheeks while raging blue eyes bored into scared green ones. A blush slowly crept over kevins face as edd leaned in uncomfortably close to speak to him .

" If you don't want me to beat the crap out of you i insist you come to my swim meet tomorrow at noon to cheer me on pumpkin . I wont take no for an answer. "

With that he pushed the ginger away and walked off , the school bell ringing to start the day.

"WHAT IS THAT GUYS DEAL?!" nathan grasped at his hair in frustration. " i mean one minute he's all like ' ooh pumpkin lets make fucking leerve' and the next he fucking threatens us! well , mostly kevin, but shit man who does he think he is?" Nazz just patted his shoulder .

" Are you going to go kev? doesn't that interfere with your job since you always work a double on Saturdays ?" her vice sounded motherly .

" i don't start work till two , he just needs to see me there at the beginning then he will be too focused on the actual competition to see me leave . Besides if i don't go he might hurt you two instead ."

With an exasperated sigh the ginger grabbed his messenger bag , said his fare wells , and left to start the school day .

next chapter will be all about sugar skies , his job, and doubled! i hope you guys like the story so far!


End file.
